Judaai- A Dareya Story
by KSarah
Summary: Guys its a Dareya Story. Summary Mai sab bata diya to story kaun padhega
1. Chapter 1

It was morning time. In Mumbai CID Bureo everyone were laughing on a joke cracked by pankaj.

'Ye kya ho raha hai? a voice came from behind Everyone turned and saw angry daya glaring at them.

'Sorry sir vo hum, purvi was trying to explain but was cut in middle. 'Duty ke time tum sab Time pass kar rahe ho sharam aani chahiye tum logo ko daya shouted angrily.

Sorry sir aage se aisa nahi hoga purvi said and went to her desk.

Pankaj-sorry sir meri vajah se, aage se aisa nahi hoga.

'Everyone get back to work' saying this daya also went to his desk and got busy in working.

Ishita came near purvi's desk and said 'kitne khadus hai daya Sir. I just hate him.

'Nahi Ishita Daya sir aise nahi the vo to bahut lively person the, sabka khayal rakhte the sabse hasi majak bhi karte the aur humesha khush rehte the. 'CID ki jaan hai daya sir par unnko aise dekhkar bahut bura lagta hai Ishita, 3saal pehle jo hua usske baad Daya sir ne to jaise jeena hi chodd diya hai. Humesha kaam Mai busy rakhte hai khud ko apne dukh ko sabse chupane ke chakkar Mai itna gussa karte hai sab par. Purvi replied rubbing her tears.

Ishita- aisa kya hua tha 3saal pehle purvi?

Kavin- purvi idhar aana please.

Purvi- haa kavin aayi.

And purvi went leaving curios Ishita.

1 Hour Later,

Everyone was busy in working.

Suddenly a voice came from behind and everyone turned.

"Inspector Shreya reporting on duty sir"

Purvi and Kavin were happy to see her.

'Shreya tum' purvi said excitingly and hugged her tightly, Kavin too hugged shreya.

Ishita and dushyant - tum dono jaante Ho isse?

"Kyu aayi ho tum yaha par"? A man almost shouted while entering in bureo.

"Abhijeet Sir please Mai yaha sirf apni duty ke liye aayi hu"  
Meanwhile Acp and Pankaj with daya entered the Bureo.

Pankaj Was happy to see shreya.

Acp- welcome back shreya.

Shreya - Thank You Sir.

Shreya and daya saw each other, Shreya somehow controlled herself and went to her desk.

Daya was hurted to see shreya back. He went outside the bureo with tears.

Abhijeet PoV( mujhe daya ko kuch der akele rehna dena chahiye aasan nahi hai mere bhai ke liye ye sab) And abhijeet went to his desk and got busy in work.

In Duo's House-

Daya was crying holding a picture and talking to himself 'Kyu shreya kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa? Meri ek galti ki itni badi saja di tumne mujhe. Kyu shreya kyu. Saying this he cried more.

To be continue in next chapter.

So guys this is my first story I hope you all like it.

So kya hua tha 3saal pehle kyu Daya Sir badal jaaye. Saare jawab milenge dhire dhire.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the review.  
JS Abhi- No dear I am dareya and abhirika's fan and yes I love purvi too. M Hashir-sorry dear jaldi jaldi Main dhyan hi nahi gaya. Sorry for that.

So before coming to story I just wanted to clear something regarding story's characters.  
Our abhirika is married ND have a 5year old son adi who is very close to his chachu Daya nd kavi is also married. Now coming to the story,

Daya was crying holding shreya's picture and he remember the day when he met shreya for the first time.

*Flashback Starts*  
6years earlier- Daya was in a mall because of one case Shreya was there too for shopping.  
Daya was running hurriedly and collide with a person and all her shopping bags falls down.

'Andhe Ho kya dekh ke nahi chal sakte'? Shreya asked angrily.

'Tumhe bhi to bhagwan ne do do ankhe di hai tumhe itna bada aadmi dikhai nahi diya'. Daya replied.

'You' before shreya could complete his sentence Daya ran from there as he saw the criminal and need to catch him.

'Kitna badtameej aadmi hai khud ki galti thi fir bhi mujhe suna kar chala gaya. Agar mujhe dobara mil gaya na to Mai usse chorrungi Nahi. Shreya said angrily.

Arey arey meri jhansi ki Rani ab Bass mood mat kharab kar apna, Chal coffee pine chalte hai. Shreya's friend Sheena said calming her down.

She collected her bags and went.

Next Day - CID Bureo

Everyone was busy in working.  
"Inspector Shreya reporting on duty Sir"  
A voice came from behind and everyone turned.

Tum- daya said shockingly.

Tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho? - Shreya shockingly asked.

'Kya Ho raha hai yaha par' Acp pradyuman asked while entering in the Bureo.

Good Morning Sir - everyone wished.  
Good Morning Bacho - Acp replied with Smile.

Are haa ye hai inspector shreya aaj hi yaha transfer hua hai pehle ye delhi CID Bureo Mai thi.  
Acp sir introduced Everyone to shreya. And Shreya ye hai Senior inspector Daya and Senior inspector Abhijeet.

Ye senior Inspector hai - shreya was shocked

Yes madam and I am your senior so, you can call me Daya Sir.

Shreya POV ( ohh god! Humesha mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai. Ye mera senior hai ae bhagwan ab kya hoga)

'Everybody get back to work' - Acp said and went to his cabin.

Shreya and Daya used to always fight with each other on small small things and everybody used to enjoy their cute fights.

2months later- shreya and daya were fighting over something and abhijeet was enjoying there nok-jhok.  
Tumhe pata hai tum kitni badi bevkoof ho- daya said

Kya kaha Mai bevkoof hu agar Mai bevkoof hu to aap haathi Ho- shreya replied angrily.

Abhijeet was laughing over their silly fight and He added some fuel to their fight.

Abhijeet - Tumhe pata hai shreya daya kal keh raha tha ki shreya ko CID Mai rakh kaise liya usse kuch aata to hai nahi Bass jab dekho ladti rehti hai.

Daya glared at him angrily.

Shreya - Sir aapne aisa kaha Mai aapko chorrungi nahi and she hits him with a file.

Daya - arey jhansi ki raani ab Bass Karo. I am sorry okay I was just kidding.

And they both laughed on their silly fight.

*flashback ends*

Daya just smiled with tears remembering Past.

'Chachu aap ro rahe Ho? A kid's voice interupted Daya. Daya wiped his tears and looked back and saw Adi

Daya- nahi bacha chachu kyu roenge vo na chachu ki aankh Mai kachra chala gaya tha to isliye.

'chachu aap mujhse jhuth nahi bol sakte I am a big boy now. Mai 5 years ka hone wala hu- Adi said innocently.

Daya - I know bacha and chachu jhuth nahi bol rahe hai okay.

And Daya hugged Adi.

Adi - Chachu mujje story sunao na please.

Daya - mere bacha ko story Sunni hai.

Adi - Yes

Daya laid Adi on the bed and started narrating a story to little Adi.

After sometime Adi slept peacefully daya too slept.

At Shreya's House -

Shreya Was crying holding daya's picture and saying I am sorry Daya Sir Mai yaha vaapas nahi aana chahti thi, Par aana pada. Daya Sir 3saal pehle jo bhi hua ussme kabhi aapki koi galti nahi thi galti to meri kismat ki hai jo aise haalat Mai laake khada kar diya.  
Uss time bhi kismat ne aise dorahe par khada kiya tha mujhe. Mujhe uss time jo sahi laga kiya par mujhe nahi pata tha aisa bhi vaqt aayega Jab kismat mujhe fir se aapke saamne lakar khada kar degi. I am sorry daya I am sorry Shreya was crying nonstop.

So guys I end this chapter here. This is my first story so forgive me if I commit any mistakes in writing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Next day in Bureo-

Daya and Abhijeet was discussing about a case.

'Good Morning Everyone' a voice came abhijeet was really happy to see the person there.

Abhijeet- arey Tarika what a pleasant surprise tum delhi se kab aayi? And he hugged Tarika

Tarika while hugging- Bass abhi abhi aayi abhijeet. Socha tumhe surprise de du aur baaki sab se bhi mil lu.

Daya- chalo acha hai tarika tum aa gayi, Adi tumhe bahut Miss kar raha tha.

'Aur Mai bhi' tarika turned and saw purvi.

Tarika hugged purvi tightly and said mene bhi tumhe bahut Miss kiya meri chatter box nanad rani..

Purvi- aap mere liye kuch laye nahi.

Tarika - I am sorry purvi time hi nahi mila.

Purvi - (angry pout) jaao mujhe aapse baat hi nahi karni.

Tarika - Itna gussa ohh god! Iss ladki ka Mai kya karu.

Meanwhile Shreya entered the Bureo.

Tum yaha kya kar rahi Ho? - Tarika asked angrily

Dr. Tarika please yaha koi tamasha mat kijiye - Shreya replied.

Tarika - Mai Tamasha kar rahi hu? Tamasha to tumne bana kar rakh diya hai humari jindagi ka.  
Tumne apne ego aur selfishness ki vajah se sab khatam kar diya shreya. Ab kyu aayi Ho yaha par.

Shreya - Tarika please scene mat create karo. Mai yaha sirf apni duty ki vajah se aayi hu.

Tarika was about to say further but abhijeet stopped her.

Tarika - khair Mai tumse baat karke apna mood spoil nahi karna chahti. Mai yaha Bass sabko invite karne aayi thi. Kal meri aur abhi ki 6th anniversary hai so please everyone do come.

Pankaj - Wow Dr. Tarika Matlab kal bahut acha khana khane ko milega.

Dushyant - isse khane ke alava kuch dikhta hi nahi hai.

Tarika - and shreya please tum Daya aur hum sabki jindagi se durr rehna. And saying that tarika left.

Daya also left the Bureo.

Shreya Was having tears in her eyes by seeing tarika's behavior towards her. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on Her shoulder and turned back.

Shreya rubbed Her tears and said - Mai thik hu Kavin. Don't worry.  
And shreya went to her desk.

'Mujhe Shreya ki bahut fikar ho rahi hai Kavin'- purvi said.

Kavin - haa purvi mujhe bhi. Par hum kuch nahi kar sakte.

Daya Was seating in a garden and was lost in his thoughts.

*Flashback Starts*  
3months after shreya joined Bureo it was abhirika's wedding preparations.  
At that time Daya and Shreya became really good friends but still they always used to fight.

It was Abhirika's Haldi Ceremony.  
"Daya put haldi on shreya's Face" Shreya got angry by daya's act and said ye kya kiya Sir aapne? Mera poora makeup kharab kar diya.

Daya teasingly - madam mene makeup kharab kaha kiya mene to ulta make up lagaya hai.

Shreya - 'you' Mai aapko chorrungi nahi.

Daya - pehle pakad ke to dikhao and he ran.

Shreya too ran behind him.

She was about to put haldi on daya but daya hold Her wrist and she just got lost in his eyes. They both lost in each others eyes.

Ahem Ahem- purvi coughed fakely.

They both just came out of their world and shreya went with purvi.

Abhirika's wedding day -  
Shreya was wearing a Blue and Orange colour lahenga and she was looking damn beautiful.

Daya just got lost in her beauty.

Daya PoV( ye mujhe kya Ho raha hai. Shreya ko jab bhi dekhta hu meri saanse tham jaati hai' Mai shreya se bahut pyaar karne laga hu par Mai usse ye kaise kahu, kya vo bhi mujhse)

Daya felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

He turned and saw shreya in front of him.

Shreya - kya soch rahe ho Sir?

Daya - Nahi kuch nahi. Vaise tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi Ho.

Shreya - kya kaha aapne? Mene suna nahi.

Daya - shreya tum bhi na.

Shreya - aapne meri taarif ki yakin hi nahi hua. Isliye confirmation ke liye dobara puch liya.

And they both laughed.

Shreya POV( Daya Sir Mai aapse bahut pyaar karne lagi hu par Mai aapse ye kaise kahu. Kash aap bhi mere liye vahi sab feel karte Ho jo Mai karti hu)

Daya - tumne kuch kaha kya?

Shreya - nahi to. Kyu aapne kuch suna?

Daya - nahi mujhe laga tumne kuch kaha.

And they both smiled at each other.

*Flashback ends*

Daya left the garden and went to Bureo as he reached the bureo he was surprised to see the empty bureo.

Daya called Freddy and got to know that they are at crime location as one case was reported.

Daya went to his desk.

Meanwhile Shreya entered the Bureo.

They both saw each other. Shreya somehow managed to control herself and went to her desk

Both were having tears in their eyes but somehow composed themselves.

Bureo was very silent as no one was there.

Tum party Mai nahi aaogi? Daya Broke the silence.

Shreya was shocked at daya's sudden question.

She just nodded in No.

Daya - kisi aur ke liye nahi to Adi ke liye hi aa jaao.

Shreya couldn't resist herself after hearing Adi's name.

She was about to say something but daya interrupted.

Daya - Mai jaanta hu shreya tarika ne jo bhi kaha tumhe hurt hua hoga. Lekin he was about to say further but

Shreya - Mai party Mai aaungi.

Daya - Shreya jo bhi 3saal pehle hua tumne ab tak mujje usske liye maaf nahi kiya?

Shreya - Sir mujhe kuch kaam hai Mai chalti hu.

Daya - Mai drop kar du.

Shreya - nahi Sir Mai chali jaaungi. And she went.

In car-  
Shreya Pov( kyu daya Sir kyu aap mujhse nafrat nahi kar rahe Ho. Baaki sab mujhse naaraj hai aap kyu nahi, 3saal pehle mene jo soch kar decision liya tha vaisa to kuch bhi nahi hua)

Shreya reached home

And she lost in her thoughts.

*Flashback Starts*

It was Adi's first birthday

Daya called shreya and said 'please tum abhi ghar aa sakti Ho'?

Shreya - kya hua Sir aap pareshan lag rahe Ho?

Daya - please tum abhi mere ghar aa jaao?

Shreya- mai abhi aati hu.

Shreya reached there but no one was there.

Shreya got tensed and called daya picked up the call and said shreya tum terrace par aa jaao.

Shreya - terrace par lekin kyu?

Daya - tum please aa jaao.

Shreya reached terrace and she was surprised to see the beautiful decoration there.

Shreya happily - Sir ye sab?

Shhhh daya kept his finger on her lips.

And He bend on his knees and removed a diamond ring from his pocket. And said

Daya - I Love You Shreya. I love you very much.  
Will you be my forever?

Shreya was surprised+happy+shocked to hear a sudden confession+proposal.

'Shreya immediately said yess and hugged Daya' he too hugged her.

Shreya - Daya Sir Mai bata nahi sakti aaj Mai kitni khush hu. Kitne time se wait kar rahi thi Mai ye sab sunne ke liye and aaj finally ye din aa gaya. I love you Daya Sir I love you.

Daya kissed her forehead and said I love you too.

And they both hugged again.

*Flashback ends*

Shreya cried remembering happy moments she spent with daya.

I hope aap log bore nahi ho rahe hai ye story padhke. Please review guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day CID Bureo-

Daya was working on his pc suddenly he saw shreya entered the bureo.

Daya Pov( shreya mujhe tumse baat karni hai. Apne kuch sawalo ke jawab chahiye mujhe tumse par tumhari ye khamosi kahi meri jaan na Lele)

Suddenly daya felt someone's hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Muskaan.

Muskaan happily hugged daya and said - Daya Sir mene aapko bahut miss kiya.

Daya - Muskaan tum yaha? Tum to mission par thi na?

Muskaan - Haan sir Mai aaj subah hi aai to socha aapko surprise De du.

Shreya was hearing their conversation.

And she lost in her thoughts.

*Flashback Starts*  
4years Ago-

Daya was working on a file suddenly shreya came and she kept her hands on his eyes.

Daya turned and was happy to see his shreya back from mission.

Daya hugged shreya tightly and said ohhh shreya mene tumhe kitna miss kiya. Ye 15din tumhare bina 15saal jaise the mere liye.

Shreya while hugging Daya - mene bhi aapko bahut miss kiya. Mera Bass chale to Mai kabhi aapko chorr ke naa jaau. Aap ho to Mai hu daya.  
Shreya daya ke bina bilkul adhuri hai.

Daya- aur Daya shreya ke bina bilkul adhura hai. You complete me shreya. I just love you.

Shreya - I love you too Daya.

*Flashback ends*

Shreya Pov(inn 3saalo Mai kitna kuch badal gaya hai Daya)

Kavin - Shreya ye Muskaan hai tumhare jaane ke baad issne join kiya tha to tum nahi jaanti ho.

Shreya with fake smile - Hello Muskaan.

Muskaan - Hello Shreya!

Muskaan - acha Daya party ki preparation bhi karni hogi na Mai ghar jaati hu Tarika ki help bhi Ho jaayegi.

Daya(low smile) - Haan tum jaao.

Shreya - Kavin mujhe kuch kaam hai Mai chalti hu.

Kavin - Mai drop kar du?

Shreya - Nahi Mai chali jaaungi.

And shreya left the bureo.

Daya Pov (Shreya aaj Mai tumse baat karke rahunga)

And daya too goes behind Shreya.

As soon as Daya reached Shreya's house he saw Outside her house -

Shreya hugged a guy and said - what a pleasant surprise! tum to kal aane wale the na? Fir aaj kaise

Guy - kya karta meri jaan ko Miss jo kar raha tha.

Shreya hits him slowly on his shoulder and replied - Arjun tum bhi na.

Arjun - BTW meri princess kaha hai?

Shreya - aapki princess andar hai. Geeta mousi ke saath.

Suddenly a 1.5 year old girl came out crying and saying Mumma Mumma

Shreya while picking her in arms - mera bacha mumma ko Miss kar raha hai.

Arjun - Meri princess Papa ko bilkul miss nahi kiya aapne.

And he took the girl in his arms.

Little girl smiled and kissed his cheeks.

Shreya - Ab yahi khade rehne ka irada hai? Chalo andar chalte hai .

Arjun - Haan chalo.

And they both went inside the house.

Daya's heart broke into several pieces after seeing all this.

Daya reached a beach and he cried thinking that shreya is married and she has a daughter. His heart was not ready to accept the reality that his shreya is not his anymore.  
Though they are separated three years ago still their was a little hope which just died today.

Daya while crying - kyu bhagwan kyu? Mere saath hi humesha aisa kyu hota hai. Jab bhi kisi se pyaar kiya vo insaan mujhse humesha ke liye cheen gaya.

Shreya ko Mai apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karta tha. Kitne khus the hum dono.  
Lekin ab sab kuch khatam ho gaya humare bich bachi hai to Bass khamosiya aur ye lambi judaai.

And he just cried non stop.

In evening- Duo's house -

House was beautifully decorated because it was our abhirika's 6th anniversary.

Daya somehow composed himself and was smiling fakely in front of guests

Meanwhile Shreya entered She was wearing a beautiful white Saree and was looking gorgeous.

Daya just lost in her beauty but somehow controlled himself.

Tarika was not happy to see shreya there but she couldn't say anything in front of guests.

Meanwhile Shreya saw Adi.  
She was very happy to see Adi

Shreya Pov ( kitna bada Ho gaya hai Adi 2saal ka tha jab dekha tha. Kitna close tha Adi mujhse humesha mere Saath rehta tha and ab to mujhe jaanta tak nahi) thinking this her eyes got wet.

Adi came near purvi and Hugged her tightly - Bhua aap aa gaye.

Purvi - haaa bacha.

Adi 'pointing at shreya'- bhua ye kaun hai?

Purvi - Adi ye Shreya aunty hai. Ye humare saath kaam karti hai aur bhua ki frnd hai.

Adi - Hello shreya aunty.

Shreya - Hello Adi

Shreya Pov (apne kab paraye bann jaate hai pata hi nahi chalta)

Purvi said- Shreya don't worry sab thik Ho Jaayega.

Shreya just smiled fakely.

Abhijeet went to stage and said - aaj meri aur tarika ji ki 6th anniversary hai. Mai bahut khusnaseeb hu ki tarika aayi meri life Mai. I love you tarika ji.

*Tarika smiled shyly*

Abhijeet - aaj iss khusi ke mauke par Mai ek announcement karna chahta hu. Daya Muskaan please come on the stage.

Tarika happily announced - Next month Humare daya aur Muskaan ki engagement hai.

Daya and other members Were shocked to hear this sudden announcement while muskaan was on cloud nine.

Daya angrily hold abhijeet's hand and came out of House.

Daya angrily - Abhijeet ye kya majak hai? Ye engagement tum pagal Ho gaye Ho?

Suddenly tarika came and said - kyu daya kya problem hai tumhe iss engagement se? Muskaan ek bahut achi ladki hai tumse bahut pyaar karti hai.

Daya - Tum jaanti ho na tarika I m not ready for all this.

Tarika almost shouted - kyu ready nahi ho? Uss shreya ki vajahse? Tum bhul rahe ho daya ki shreya tumhari jindagi se jaa chuki hai.

Daya - tarika please tum meri life ke decisions nahi le sakti.

Tarika - kyu nahi le sakti daya? Bhabhi hu Mai tumhari koi dushman nahi hu. Muskaan ne 2saal pehle tumse apne pyaar ka izhaar kiya tha par tumne kabhi usske pyaar ko accept nahi kiya. Vo tumse bahut pyaar karti hai daya please maan jaao.

Daya - Dr. Tarika please. Abhijeet samjhao kuch isse

Abhijeet - kya galat keh rahi hai tarika ji. Daya samajhne ki koshish karo shreya tumhari life se jaa chuki hai Shadi Ho chuki hai usski dammit!

Daya - Abhijeet Mai kisi bhi rishte ke liye ready nahi hu.

Abhijeet - Daya tujje meri kasam hai tujhe muskaan se engagement karni hogi. Bahut achi ladki hai vo Mai bass chahta hu tera ghar Bass jaaye tu khus rahe.

Daya - Abhijeet yaar

Abhijeet - Bass ab no more discussion.  
Let's go inside.

Daya unwillingly go inside

Abhijeet said - agle mahine humare daya ki engagement hai cheers everyone.

Tears flowed down from shreya's eyes but she composed herself and congratulate daya.

Shreya - Congratulations Daya Sir.

Daya with fake smile - Thank you Shreya.

Shreya left the place with tears.  
She reached home and cried all night.

A/N-  
Omg! Ye kya Ho gaya? Shreya ki shadi ho gayi and ussko baby bhi hai. And Daya Sir ki sagai ho rahi hai. Lekin Shreya ko to Daya Sir ke liye khush hona chahiye ki he is also moving on his life? But why she is crying.

What do you think guys? please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here in Duo's House -  
Daya was in his room alone thinking about all the incidents.  
Daya POV( Mai aisa kaise kar sakta hu Mai Muskaan se sagai kaise kar sakta hu. Mai aaj bhi shreya se bahut pyaar karta hu aur shayad humesha karta rahunga)

Daya removed his phone from his pocket, opened his gallery and started looking at all the pictures of him and shreya.

Daya with wet eyes - Shreya tum kyu chali gai, maana mene galti ki thi par uss galti ki itni badi saja di mujhe. Maafi maangne tak ka mouka nahi diya bass chali gai.

Mene tum par shak kiya shreya, tumhare aur kavin ke rishte ko galat samjha, tum par bahut gande iljaam lagaye par tumne ek baar bhi mujhse nahi kaha ki aap galat ho daya ek baar bbi safai dene ki koshish nahi ki Bass chali gai mujhe chorr baar bhi nahi socha Mai tumhare bina kaise rahunga.

Mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai shreya humare bich ke jhagde itne badh gaye the ki hum apne pyaar ko hi bhul gaye the. Jab mujhe sach pata chala jab tak mujhe apni galti ka ahsaas hua bahut derr ho chuki thi. Tum jaa chuki thi shreya.  
Mila to Bass tumhara Vo letter jo tum meri desk ke drawer mai chorr kar gayi thi.

*Flashback Starts*  
3years ago -  
2days after shreya left Mumbai daya was working on his PC. He just needed his pendrive so he opened the drawer there he found a letter of shreya.

He opened the letter-  
" Daya jab tak aapko ye letter milega Mai jaa chuki hongi. Daya Jinn rishto Mai safai ki jarurat pade vo rishte bahut kamjor hote hai aur aise rishto ka tut jaana hi behtar hota hai. Mujhe dhundne ki koshish bhi mat karna Daya , Mai jaa rahu hu aur shayad kabhi laut na pau! Aap apna dhyan rakhna aur please apni life Mai aage badh jaao aur bhul jaao mujhe'  
. -Shreya

Tears flowed down from Daya's eyes after reading shreya's letter.

*Flashback ends*

Daya while crying-  
Shreya kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai jaise tumhare jaane ki vajah kuch aur thi. Tumne kabhi humare bich ki galatfehmi ko durr karne ki koshish hi nahi ki. Aisa laga jaise tumhe uss galatfehmi ko durr karna hi nahi tha. Tum Bass mujhse durr jaana chahti thi. Lekin kyu shreya? Kyu

Saying this he cried even more

Daya and shreya both cried all night in their respective houses.

Next evening-  
Muskaan and Daya were in a restaurant for dinner there he saw Shreya with Arjun.  
Daya stood up from his table and went to shreya's table.

Daya - apne husband se milvaogi nahi shreya?

Hearing Daya's voice Shreya turned back

Shreya - Daya Sir aap yaha kaise?

Daya - Mai Muskaan ke saath aaya tha dinner karne. Vo sab chorro apne pati se nahi milvaogi mujhe?

Arjun (Shocked) - Pati?

Shreya hold arjun's hand in order to stop him to say anything in front of Daya.

Shreya - haan kyu nahi. Daya ye Arjun hai mere husband and Arjun ye hai Daya Sir mere senior.

Arjun (in disbelief) - Shreya ye….  
Before he could complete his sentence daya said -

Daya - Nice to meet you Mr. Arjun arey haa shreya tumhari beti kaha hai?

Shreya - Sir vo ghar par hai.

Daya - okay now I will take a leave. You guys enjoy

And daya left.

Arjun held shreya's wrist and took her out of the restaurant.

Arjun(angrily) - ye sab kya hai shreya? Pati? Beti? kya hai ye sab?

Shreya in crying tone - I am sorry arjun. Mujhe jhuth bolna pada Daya finally apni jindagi Mai aage badh rahe hai Mai nahi chahti ki meri vajah se vo Muskaan ke saath nainsaafi kare.

Arjun (in disbelief) - you are unbelievable Shreya! Kyu taklif De rahi Ho khud ko itna? Bata kyu nahi deti tum usse ki…  
Before he could complete his sentence

Shreya said - please arjun mujhe maaf kar do. Tum sab kuch jaante ho arjun. Tum aur laxmi nahi hote to shayad Mai bhi aaj yaha nahi hoti.

Arjun - sab jaanta hu ye bhi jaanta hu meri dost kitni taklif se gujri hai. Par ab nahi! Ab apne aap ko saja Dena Band karo shreya please. Mai Daya ko jaake abhi bata dunga ki Mai tumhara pati nahi tumhara sirf ek bahut acha dost hu. Aur siya tumhari nahi meri aur laxmi ki beti hai.

Shreya - please arjun tum aisa kuch nahi karoge tumhe meri kasam hai. Muskaan bahut achi ladki hai mere Daya se bahot pyar karti hai Mai nahi chahti meri vajah se Muskaan apna pyaar kho De!

Arjun (angrily) - aur tumhare pyar ka kya shreya? Tum aur Daya dono ek dusre se pyaar karte Ho ye jaante hue bhi tum apne aap ko kyu itni taklif de rahi ho.

Shreya - shayad meri kismat Mai daya ka saath tha hi nahi. Aur vaise bhi Mai daya ke layak nahi hu Mai unhhe chorr ke chali gai ek baar bhi nahi socha ki vo kaise rahenge mere bina.

Arjun - shreya please! Tum bhi jaanti ho aur Mai bhi ki tumne aisa kyu kiya fir tum ye sab….

Shreya - please Arjun I beg u daya ko kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye. Tumhe meri kasam hai.

Arjun (unwillingly) - thik hai shreya Mai Daya ko kuch nahi bataunga.

Shreya started crying loudly ,arjun in order to comfort hugged her. Shreya too hugged arjun tightly and cried her hurt out.

A/N-  
So guys our shreya is not married. Lekin kya issi reason ki vajah se Shreya Daya ko chorr kar chali gai? Ya aur koi baat hai? Aur Kya Daya aur Muskaan ki sagai ho jaayegi? Kya daya aur shreya ke bich ki misunderstandings clear hogi? Kya vo dono mil paayenge?

What you guys think? Please Review 


	6. Chapter 6

Next Day -  
Shreya's House -  
Shreya was at home today because she was having fever.  
Shreya was seating on her bed when Geeta mousi came with a bowl of soup. She kept the bowl on the table beside her bed.

Geeta mousi- Madam ye soup pi lena. Aur Mai chalti hai mere ko aaj thoda kaam hai.

Shreya - thik hai mousi aap jaao!

Shreya took the bowl and started having her soup. She finished the soup and kept the bowl on table again. And she lost in her thoughts.

*Flashback Starts*  
3.6years ago -  
It was morning shreya's door bell rang she opened the door and was surprised to see daya as Daya was out of town for two days.

Shreya happily hugged Daya and said - Daya aap vaapas kab aaye? Aur aapne mujhe bataya bhi nahi.

Daya - arey ab darwaje par hi khada rakhne ka irada hai? Andar to aane do.

And he came inside.

Shreya - Daya aapko pata hai mene aapko kitna Miss kiya. Par aapne bataya nahi aap kab aaye?

Daya - Mai kal raat ko hi aaya. Tumhe surprise Dena chahta tha isliye nahi bataya. Shreya I missed you so much.

Shreya - I missed you too daya.  
Acha aapko bhukh lagi hogi na aap baithiye Mai breakfast leke aati hu.

And she turned to go in the kitchen but due to dizziness she was about to fall but daya just hold her. Daya make her sit on the sofa.

Daya (worriedly) - shreya kya hua tumhe? Tum thik to ho na?

Shreya - haan daya Vo Bass raat ko fever tha to shayad weakness ki vajah se chakkar aa gaya.

Daya (angrily) - bukhar tha aur tumne mujhe bataya tak nahi? Aur aaj bhi madam ko itni weakness hai par bureo jaane ke liye ready hoke baithi hai. Shreya bataya kyu nahi tumne?

Shreya - dekha aapne isliye mene nahi bataya aapko. Varna aise hi tension leke baithte. Aur vaise bhi jyada fever nahi tha normal hi tha and ab Mai thik hu Daya. Don't worry.

Daya - thik hoti to Abhi chakkar khake nahi girti. Bilkul thik nahi ho tum. Aur haan aaj tum pura din rest karogi. Bureo jaane ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Mai abhi ACP Sir ko call karke bol deta hu ki aaj Mai aur shreya nahi aayenge.

Shreya - are lekin aap kyu? Aap jaao Daya Mai thik hu

Daya - Mai nahi jaaunga varna tum rest hi nahi karogi.

Shreya - lekin daya….

Daya - bass ab chup karke baithi raho! Mai abhi tumhare liye Soup bana kar leke aata hu.

Shreya - Daya mene kaha na Mai thik hu.

Daya - mene kaha na baitho chup chap Mai soup banake aata hu.  
(shreya unwillingly gives up and sit silently)

After 10 minutes-  
Daya came with a bowl of soup. He sat beside shreya and started feeding her soup. (shreya's eyes filled with tears seeing his care and concern towards her)

Shreya - itna pyaar kyu karte ho aap mujhse?

Daya kissed her palms and said - kyunki tum ho hi itni pyaari.

And saying this he slept in her lapse and shreya started caressing his hairs.

Shreya - Kabhi kabhi na aap bilkul bache bann jaate ho.

Daya - issme meri koi galti nahi hai shreya! Tumne hi mujhe bigad ke rakha hai.

Shreya - bigad ke to aapne mujhe rakha hai. Itna khayal rakhte ho mera aap. Daya aap mere saath ho to ab mujhe mout bhi aa jaaye to koi gamm nahi hoga.

Daya angrily jerked her hands and woke up

Shreya cupped his face and asked - kya hua Daya?

Daya (angrily) - shreya tum aisi baate mere saamne mat kiya karo! Agar dobara marrne ki baat bhi ki na to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga.

Shreya (smilingly) - itna pyaar karte ho mujhse?

Daya - apni jaan se bhi jyada! Agar tumhe kuch ho gaya na Shreya to Mai jee nahi paunga.

'Shhhhh' shreya kept her finger on his lips

Daya remove her finger and started saying - shreya sach keh raha hu. Tumhe khone ke khayal se bhi darr lagta hai. Tum ho to Mai hu shreya tum nahi to Mai bhi nahi.

'Aur shreya tum' he couldn't speak further as Shreya locked her lips with his.

Daya was shocked by her sudden act but he also responded and they kissed passionately.

After sometime Shreya broke the kiss.

And said-

Shreya - Daya kitna bolte ho na aap.

Daya while touching his lips - Aise chup Karaogi to kaun kambhaqt jyada nahi bolega.

Shreya shyly hide her face in his chest.

Daya kissed her forehead and said - I love you Shreya.

Shreya - I love you too Daya.

*And they hugged each other*

*Flashback ends*

A smile crept on shreya's face with tears remembering happy moments with love of her life.

Here in CID Bureo -

Everyone was busy in working but daya was continuously looking at the gate. Hoping to see shreya.

Muskaan to purvi - Aaj shreya nahi aayi?

Purvi - aaj shreya nahi aayegi ussko fever hai to vo leave par hai.

Daya got tensed after hearing this.  
He desperately wanted to see shreya but can't do anything about it.

Meanwhile Muskaan said - ohh no! Hume usse milke aana chahiye. Daya kya hum chal sakte hai?

Daya was happy inside to hear this from Muskaan he replied immediately - Haaan Muskaan chalo chalte hai.

Muskaan happily went with Daya.

Abhijeet POV ( ye ladki pagal hai apni soutan se milne ki itni khusi mana rahi hai. Lekin ussko kuch pata bhi to Nahi hai Inn dono ke baare mai! Ab to bhagwan hi maalik hai)

Daya and Muskaan reached Shreya's house-  
The door was already open so they went inside As soon as they entered in the house Daya saw Shreya was going to kitchen and was about to fall because of dizziness.

But Daya ran and hold her by her waist She just looked in his eyes with surprise. And they lost in each others eyes.

Muskaan - tum thik to ho na shreya?

Daya and Shreya got separated and shreya replied - haaan Mai thik hu Muskaan!

Daya (angrily)- kya thik ho? Shreya tum dhyan nahi rakh sakti apna. Itni weakness hai to bed se uthne ki kya jarurat thi?

Muskaan Surprisingly looked at Daya -

Daya stammering - Vo…. Vo mera matlab tha ki bimar hai to dhyan rakhna chahiye!

Shreya - Muskaan aao betho na Mai paani leke aati hu.

Daya - koi jarurat nahi hai tum rest Karo. Paani mai le aata hu.

Muskaan was confused to see Daya's sudden changed behaviour.

But she ignored it and asked shreya - Shreya tumhare husband aur tumhari beti dikhai nahi de rahi?

Shreya (stammering) - vo…. vo actually Arjun ko bahut important kaam se bahar jaana pada aur siya ussko geeta mousi ghumane leke gai hai!

Muskaan - okay okay!

And they did some chit - chat Half and hour later -  
Daya and Muskaan was about to leave Then Daya said - apna dhyaan rakhna Shreya. Bye

And then they left.

Muskaan was very confused she was thinking something.

Muskaan POV ( ye Daya ko kya ho gaya hai? Shreya ke ghar par itna ajeeb kyu behave kar rahe the? Shreya ki itni care kyu kar rahe The. Kahi innke bich kuch! Nahi nahi Muskaan ye tu kya soch rahi hai aisa kuch nahi hai just relaxe)

Shreya's house -  
Shreya POV ( aaj bhi kuch nahi badla daya aaj bhi aap meri utni hi fikar karte hai jitni pehle karte The)

In car -  
Daya Pov ( ye mujhe kya ho gaya tha? Mai shreya par hakk kaise jata sakta hu. Daya tu bhul raha hai vo teri shreya nahi hai ab vo kisi aur ki biwi hai)

A/N-  
To Kya karegi Muskaan jab usse Shreya aur Daya ke baare Mai pata chalega?

I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review 


	7. Chapter 7

'3Days before Daya and Muskaan's engagement-  
In CID Bureo-  
Everyone was busy in working Daya was doing something on his PC but he was continuously looking at Shreya chupke chupke.

Muskaan noticed it.  
Muskaan Pov ( kahi Mera shaq sahi to nahi hai! Kahi sach mai Daya aur Shreya ke bich kuch? mene Daya ko 2saal pehle propose kiya tha lekin unhone kabhi mere pyar ko accept nahi kiya. Humari engagement hone wali hai par Daya ne kabhi mujjse nahi kaha ki vo mujhse pyaar karte hai. To kya Shreya ki vajah se hi Daya ne mujhe kabbi accept nahi kiya. Lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai Shreya ki to shadi ho chuki hai)

Her thoughts was interrupted by a voice -

"Kahi mene aap logo ko disturb to nahi kiya"? - arjun asked while entering in bureo .

Shreya was shocked to see him in Bureo while Daya was Jealous.  
Shreya - arjun tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Arjun - actually tum apna phone mere ghar par bhul gai thi.

Shreya - are haa! Thank you mujhe dhyan hi nahi raha!

Abhijeet - kaun ho tum?

Daya - abhijeet ye shreya ke husband hai.

Abhijeet didn't say anything and left the bureo.

Arjun - acha Shreya ab Mai chalta hu.

And He went.

Acp called shreya in his cabin-  
Acp angrily - Shreya kya hai ye sab tum ye natak kyu kar rahi ho?

Shreya - Sir please Mai nahi chahti ki Mai Muskaan aur Daya ke bich aau.

Acp - Bass bahut ho gaya Shreya. Ye bachpana band karo ab. Mai Daya ko jaake sab bata dunga aur ye bhi bata dunga ki tum kyu gai thi 3saal pehle usse chorrkar!

Shreya - Acp Sir please aapne mujhse promise kiya thaa ki aap Daya ko Kabhi kuch nahi bataoge.

Acp - Vaade ke haatho majboor hokar hi aajtak chup raha hu Mai shreya. Beta bass ab aur nahi Mai tum dono se bahut pyaar karta hu mujhe pata hai tum dono ki khusi ek dusre Mai hai.

Shreya - Sir please ek akhri baar meri baat maan lijiye Daya ko kuch mat batana! Please

Acp (unwillingly) - thik hai nahi bataunga.

Shreya - Thank you sir!

And she went.

Acp Pov ( kya karu Mai iss ladki ka. Kuch samjhne ko hi taiyar nahi uss vaqt bhi Mai usse nahi samjha paaya nahi rok paya jaane se)

In evening -  
Abhijeet was in a restaurant to meet his khabri, there he saw Arjun was seating with a girl.

Abhijeet pov ( ye to shreya ka husband hai na, ye yaha kya kar raha hai vo bhi kisi ladki ke saath. Matlab ye Shreya ko dhokha de raha hai. Mai isse chorrunga nahi)

Abhijeet angrily went to Arjun's table -  
Abhijeet hold him by his collar and angrily asked him - tumhari himmat bhi kaise hui ye sab karne ki? Apni biwi ke hote hue yaha kisi aur ladki ke saath baithe Ho. Sharam nahi aati haa

Laxmi (shockingly) - ye kya kar rahe hai aap? Chorriye mere pati ko. Aur aap hai kaun?

Abhijeet (shockingly) -kya bol rahi Ho tum? Isski biwi to shreya hai. Tum kaise Ho sakti Ho isski biwi.

Laxmi (angrily) - jee haa Mai hu innki biwi Mrs. Laxmi Arjun Malhotra. Aur aap ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai Shreya arjun ki biwi nahi usski bachpan ki dost hai.

Abhijeet was shocked to hear this.  
Abhijeet - ye kya bole jaa rahi Ho tum? Haa

Arjun - abhijeet Sir ye sach keh rahi hai. Ye hi meri biwi hai. Shreya meri sirf dost hai.

And arjun narrated the whole story to him.

Abhijeet was fuming in anger after listening this -

Abhijeet - Jab vo 3saal pehle mere dost ko chorrkar chali gai Tab to usse inn sab ka khayal nahi aaya? To ab kyu itni mahaanta dikha rahi hai.

Arjun - abhijeet Sir aap Shreya ko galat samajh rahe hai. Mai aapko kuch bata nahi sakta kyunki Mai majboor hu usski kasam nahi todd sakta Mai.

Abhijeet ( in disbelief) - ye kya bol rahe ho tum?

Arjun - Sir Mai aapko kuch nahi bata sakta aap please shreya se hi jaake puchiye.

After hearing this Abhijeet left the place in anger-

Half and hour later he reached Shreya's house -

He rang the doorbell and Shreya opened the door -  
Shreya was shocked to see abhijeet there at this time.

Shreya (worriedly) - abhijeet sir aap iss vaqt yaha? Sab thik to hai na?

Abhijeet (angrily) - shreya mujhe tumse apne kuch sawalo ke jawab chahiye. Aur aaj jawab liye bina mai nahi jaaunga.

Shreya got very tensed and she asked - kya hua sir? Aap itne gusse Mai kyu lag rahe hai?

Abhijeet - Mai jaan chuka hu Shreya ki arjun tumhara pati nahi hai. Aur Mai ye bhi jaan chuka hu ki koi baat to hai jo tum hum sab se chupa rahi ho.

Shreya (nervously) - Sir ye aap kaisi baate kar rahe hai.

Abhijeet - Sach sach batao shreya kya tum Daya ko sirf isilye chorr kar chali gai thi ki ussne tum par shak kiya? Kyunki vo tumhe leke thoda extra possessive tha!

Shreya was shocked to hear this sudden question - Shreya- Sir aap purani baato ko kyu.. But was cut in middle

Abhijeet - Mai kuch puch raha hu shreya! Mujhe usska jawab chahiye. Jawab do shreya.

Shreya was still silent -  
Abhijeet Shouted - mene kaha jawab do shreya

Shreya started crying.

Abhijeet (little calm tone) - shreya please ab kuch mat chupao. Tum to bhai maanti thi na mujhe Rakhi bandhti thi. Apne bhai ko bhi nahi bataogi?

That was enough for shreya -  
Shreya hugged abhijeet tightly and she narrated the whole story to him while crying.

Abhijeet was stunned to hear the truth.  
His eyes filled with tears -

Abhijeet - Shreya tum ye? Tumne bataya kyu nahi shreya. Ab Bass bahut ho chuka ab Mai sab thik kar dunga Mai Daya ko sab bata dunga.

Shreya - abhijeet Sir nahi please aap aisa kuch nahi karoge! Daya ko kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye. Aur arjun mera pati nahi hai ye to aap usse bilkul nahi batayenge! Mai nahi chahti meri vajah se Muskaan ke saath kuch bhi galat ho.

Abhijeet - ye kya keh rahi ho tum? Pagal ho gai Ho. Tum dono ek dusre se pyar karte ho shreya. Agar Muskaan aur Daya ki shaadi ho bhi gayi to bhi vo dono kabhi khush nahi reh payenge.

Shreya - Abhijeet Sir please aapko meri kasam hai aap Daya ko kuch nahi bataoge please!

Abhijeet (in disbelief) - kis mithhi ki bani ho tum shreya.

Shreya - Sir aap Daya ko kuch nahi batayenge vaada karo.

Abhijeet (unwillingly)- thik hai nahi bataunga.

And he left the place.

Shreya was crying nonstop.

Abhijeet in car -  
Mujhe kuch na kuch to karna hi hoga. Sagai Mai sirf do din bache hai! Mujhe kaise bhi karke ye sagai rokni hogi varna 3jindagiya barbad ho jayegi.

Next Evening- It was Adi's Birthday party -  
Everyone was enjoying the party. Shreya was also present there.

(Abhijeet Sir ne Shreya ke juice Mai Nashe ki davai milai thi taaki vo nashe Mai Daya ko sab bata de lekin galti se vo juice Daya sir ne pi liya)

Daya started behaving very weirdly in front of guests-  
Daya holded shreya's hand and started dancing with her. (shreya was shocked at Daya's sudden changed Behavior)

Tarika to abhijeet (angrily) - ye sab kya hai abhijeet? Ye Daya itna ajeeb kyu behave kar raha hai?

Abhijeet pov ( gayi bhains paani Mai! Lagta hai vo nashe ki davai wala juice Daya ne pi liya!)

Tarika (angrily) - abhijeet Mai kuch puch rahi hu.

Abhijeet (stammering )- mujhe…. mujhe kaise pata hoga Tarika ji!

Tarika - whatever! mujhe guest ke saamne ye tamasha nahi chahiye. Tum Daya ko kamre Mai leke jaao! Abhi ke Abhi.

Abhijeet said Okay and he went to Daya and whispered in his ears - daya chal kamre Mai Chalte hai.

Daya (loudly) - mai kamre Mai nahi jaaunga. Mujhe to abhi Shreya ke saath Dance karna hai.

And saying this Daya got unconscious.

Abhijeet and Kevin took Daya inside the room and laid him on the bed!

Kevin - Sir lagta hai Daya sir ko chadd gai hai.

Meanwhile Muskaan came with nimbu paani!

Abhijeet and Kevin left the room.

Muskaan went near Daya's bed Daya was half asleep Daya holded Muskaan's hand and said - I love you Shreya! Please mujhe chorr ke mat jaao. Mai tumhare bina nahi jee sakta shreya please don't go.  
Ple… and he again got unconscious

Tears started flowing from Muskaan's eyes after hearing the truth. She was not shocked because somewhere she knew and was having doubt but now it was all clear.

Abhijeet was standing at door and heard all this -

Muskaan with tears was going out of the room and she saw abhijeet.

Abhijeet - I am sorry Muskaan! mai jaanta hu ye sab aasan nahi hai tumhare liye. Lekin yahi sach hai.  
Shreya aur Daya ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai aur aaj se nahi pichle 6saal se.

Muskaan (with tears) - Mai kabhi Daya ko samajh hi nahi payi. Kitni badi bevkoof thi Mai kabhi jaan hi nahi paayi ki Daya ne kyu kabhi mujhe accept nahi kiya. Mai unnse pyaar karne ka daava karti hu aur apne pyaar ko samajh hi nahi paayi.

Abhijeet - I am really sorry Muskaan ye sab meri hi galti hai. Mene Daya ki marji ke bina tum dono ki engagement announce kardi. Muskaan please mujhe maaf kar do.

Muskaan - Sir issme aapki koi galti nahi hai. Daya to kabhi mere the hi nahi par Abhijeet Sir Shreya ki to shadi Ho chuki hai.

Abhijeet - nahi Muskaan Shreya ki shadi nahi hui hai.  
And he narrated the whole story including why Shreya left daya to Muskaan.

Muskaan was stunned to hear the truth -  
Muskaan (in surprise) - koi kisi se itna pyaar kaise kar sakta hai Sir!

Muskaan wiped her tears and said - Sir Shreya aur Daya jarur ek honge Sir! Mai sab kuch thikk kar dungi.

*Abhijheet patted Muskaan's cheeks* and said - mujhe tumse yahi umeed thi Muskaan.

Muskaan - Daya ki khusi Mai hi meri khusi hai And she left.

Next evening - it was Daya and Muskaan's engagement date -  
Only CID members were present there (except Shreya) because Daya didn't wanted any grand ceremony.

Daya was not at all happy but was pretending to be happy.

Muskaan came their with some papers in her hands. Everyone was shocked to see her as she was in normal clothes and it was her engagement ceremony.

She handed over the papers to the Acp sir -

Acp was shocked and asked - Tumhara resignation letter?

Everyone was shocked to hear this -

Daya (shockingly) - ye kya keh rahe hai Acp Sir? Muskaan tum resign kar rahi ho? Lekin kyu?

Muskaan - Daya Mai jaa rahi hu. Mai jaanti hu Daya aap Shreya se bahut pyaar karte hai.

Daya - ye tum kaisi baate kar rahi ho Muskaan?

Muskaan - Daya Mai chahti hu ki aap aur Shreya ek ho jaaye. Aur shayad mai aap dono ko saath dekh na paau isiliye Mai yaha se durr chale jaana chahti hu.

Daya was shocked to hear this -  
Daya - Muskaan ye tum… But was cut in middle

Muskaan - Please Daya mujhe jaane do. Mai anjaane Mai aap dono ke bich aa gai! Par ab aisa bilkul nahi hoga. Daya aap aur Shreya humesha khush rehna.

Daya (angrily) - Bass Muskaan bahut ho chuka! Shreya ki shaadi ho chuki hai vo apni life Mai aage badh chuki hai.

Meanwhile Acp sir's phone rang -  
Acp (shocked) - Kya?

Muskaan (worriedly) - kya hua Sir?

Acp (with tears)- Shre…. Shreya Shreya.

Daya (tensed)- kya hua Sir Shreya ko?

Acp - Shreya ka accident Ho gaya hai. Vo hospital Mai hai .

Everyone was shocked to hear this. And Daya he was about to fall but abhijeet hold him.

They rushed to the hospital -  
In 15minutes they reached the hospital -

Daya - Doctor Doctor sahab! Shreya kaisi hai? Vo thik to hai Na?

Doctor - dekhiye unnka bahut khoon beh chuka hai. Abhi hum kuch keh nahi sakte.

Daya sits on the Flore in utter despair and started crying abhijeet hugged him.  
Daya (while crying)- Abhijeet! Agar shreya ko kuch Ho gaya na to Mai jee nahi paunga!

Abhijeet was trying to console him.

After half and hour Arjun reached there -

Arjun (worriedly) - Shreya thik to hai na? Doctor ne kya kaha?

Daya got up and holded his collar in anger -  
Daya - kaha the tum haa? Kaise pati ho tum? Apni biwi ka khayal nahi rakh sakte. Aaj shreya iss halat Mai sirf tumhari vajah se hai.

He was about to hit Arjun but Acp Sir's voice stopped him.

Acp - bass bahut ho chuka Daya. Gusse ko kaabu Mai rakho apne. Aur jo kuch bhi hua ussme Arjun ki koi galti nahi hai.

Arjun - Acp sir! It's okay. Mai Daya ka gussa samajh sakta hu.

Acp - Daya jiss Arjun ko tum itna bhala bura keh rahe Ho na. Aaj ussi arjun ki vajah se Shreya tumhare saamne hai.

Daya (in surprise) - ye Aap kya bol rahe hai Sir?

Acp - Mai bilkul thik bol raha hu Daya.

Arjun(trying to stop Acp) - sir please.

Acp - Nahi arjun aaj mujhe sach batane se koi nahi rok sakta.

A/N- I m ending this chapter here.…  
I know ye chapter bakwas tha aur bahut Long bhi!  
Next chapter is the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

In Hospital -  
Acp- Nahi Arjun aaj mujje sach batane se koi nahi rok sakta.

Daya (confused)- Sir ye aap kya bol rahe Ho? Kaisa sach?

Acp - Daya! Arjun, Shreya ka pati nahi hai Sirf usska dost hai.

Daya (Shocked)- dost? Lekin fir shreya ne kyu kaha ki arjun usska pati hai?

Arjun - Daya! Shreya ne aisa isiliye kaha kyunki vo tumhare aur muskaan ke bich nahi aana chahti thi.

Daya (in disbelief)- ye kya bol rahe ho tum? Aur Acp Sir aap aisa kyu keh rahe the ki aaj Shreya yaha sirf Arjun ki vajah se hai? Aap kis sach ki baat kar rahe The?

Acp - Daya! Ye Arjun Malhotra hai Jaipur ke sabse bade Oncologist!

*Daya was not able to understand anything*

Acp continued - Daya jab 3saal pehle Shreya ne mujhe apna resignation diya to mujhe samajh hi nahi aaya ki vo resign kyu kar rahi hai. Jab mene usse pucha to bhi ussne mujje kuch nahi bataya.

Ussi din Mai usske ghar gaya ye pata lagane ki usske resignation ka reason kya hai. Jab Mai vaha pahucha to

3years ago -  
Acp reached Shreya's house -  
Acp - Shreya beta tum kyu jaana chahti Ho yaha se?

Shreya - Acp sir kuch personal reasons ki vajah se jaana pad raha hai.

Acp - kahi tum daya ki vajah se to nahi jaana chahti?

Shreya - nahi sir… before she could complete her sentence she got unconscious Her nose was also bleeding.

Acp patted her cheeks - Shreya utho! Shreya kya hua tumhe?

Acp immediately took her to hospital -  
Acp - Doctor shreya thik to hai na? Kya hua hai isse?

Doctor - aapko innka dhyan rakhna chahiye! Mene innko pehle bhi bola hai ki ye apna ilaaz jaldi se jaldi shuru karwaye!

Acp (shocked) - ilaaz? Ye kya bol rahe hai Doctor sahab aap? Kya hua hai shreya ko?

Doctor - Dekhiye Acp Sir! 10din pehle hi miss Shreya yaha aayi thi apna checkup karwane unnhe fever tha!  
Hume laga viral hai lekin fir bhi humne kuch tests kiye the aur unn tests se pata chala ki.

*Acp Cut him in between*  
Acp - kya pata chala Doctor sahab! Shreya thik to hai na?

Doctor - Acp sir! I m sorry to say this but miss shreya ko Blood cancer hai.

*Acp was stunned to hear this* Acp (stammering) - doc... Doctor sahab ye aap kya bol rahe hai?

Doctor *kept a hand on his shoulder* and said - 'I m sorry' and he left.

Acp took shreya to her house -  
Acp make shreya sit on the bed-  
Acp (with tears) - Shreya beta! Itni badi baat chupai tumne hum sab se?

Shreya hugged Acp tightly and started crying Acp patted her head.  
Shreya (while crying) - I am sorry sir! Par Mai ye sab aap logo ko batakar dukhi nahi karna chahti thi.

Acp (With tears)- itna praya samajhti Ho hume tum shreya?

Shreya - nahi Sir! Aisi baat nahi hai. Sir aap mujhse ek vaada karoge? Please mana mat karna aapko meri kasam hai.

Acp kept his hand on her head and said - bolo shreya kya vaada chahiye tumhe?

Shreya - Sir ye baat kisi ko pata nahi chalni chahiye aur specially Daya ko!

Acp (Shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi Ho shreya? Daya pyaar karta hai tumse! Usska haq hai ye sab Janna

Shreya - Nahi Sir please! Daya ye sach bardasht nahi kar payenge. Vo mujhse bahut pyaar karte hai lekin jab unnhe pata chalega ki jiss ladki se vo apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karte hai vo kuch hi mahino mai marne wali hai to vo tut jayenge Sir! Aur Mai apne Daya ko aise nahi dekh sakti.

Acp (shouted) - kuch nahi hoga tumhe shreya! Kuch nahi hoga samjhi tum!

Shreya - Sir! Sach yahi hai mere bachne ke chances bahut kam hai! Daya ko ye sach kabhi pata nahi chalna chahiye! Mujhe thoda sa fever bhi hota hai to daya itna darr jaate hai. To jab unnhe ye sach pata chalega to... nahi Sir Mai apne Daya ko itna bada dukh nahi De sakti.

Acp (in disbelief) - Shreya! Bacho jaisi baate mat Karo.

Shreya (while crying) - Sir I beg u please please mere Daya ko meri bimari ke baare Mai kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye!

Acp (unwillingly) - thik hai shreya! Lekin hum kal se hi tumhara treatment shuru karwaenge!

Shreya wiped her tears and said - haaan sir! Mai kal hi Jaipur jaa rahi hu. Vaha Arjun hai vo Jaipur ka sabse bada cancer specialist hai aur mera bachpan ka dost bhi!

Acp - thik hai Shreya Mai bhi chalunga tumhare saath!

Shreya - lekin sir aap…. Before she could complete her sentence Acp said - Mai tumhari saari baate maan raha hu shreya to tum bhi meri ek baat to maan hi sakti Ho.

Shreya -lekin Sir …..

Acp - that's an order!

Shreya - okay sir!

*Flashback ends*  
*Daya was hell shocked to hear the truth*

Acp continued - iss bachi ne bahut saha hai! Ek vaqt to aisa bbi aaya jab vo Shishe Mai khud ko hi nahi pehchan paa rahi thi! Par vo kamjor nahi padi. Arjun aur unnki biwi ne bahut saath diya Shreya ka usska bahut khayal rakha! Mene to haar maan li thi lekin Doctor Arjun ne haar nahi maani vo apni dost ko thik Karke hi maane!

*Daya was Stunned*  
He was numb for a moment he didn't know how to react.  
He falls down on his knees *Abhijeet kept a hand on his shoulder* he hugged abhijeet tightly and started crying

Daya (while crying) - Abhijeet Mai kabhi apni Shreya ko samajh hi nahi paya! Naaa usske pyaar ko samajh paya meri shreya itni taklif Mai thi lekin Mai bass humesha usse galat samajhta raha!

Abhijeet (trying to console her) - Daya sambhaal apne aap ko! Jo hua bhul jaa sab kuch. Ab ek nayi shuruaat kar Shreya ko vo saari khusiya De jo vo deserve karti hai.

Daya (still crying) - Abhijeet agar meri Shreya ko kuch Ho gaya to Mai marr jaaunga!

Arjun comes to Daya he kept a hand on Daya's shoulder and said - kuch nahi hoga tumhari shreya ko Daya! Bahut bahaadur hai meri dost mout ko bhi harana jaanti hai!

Daya got up and hugged arjun Daya - Tumne meri shreya ki jaan bachakar mujh par bahut bada ahsaan kiya hai Arjun! Please mujje maaf kar do mene tumhare saath bahut bure tarike se behave kiya. Please mujhe maaf kar do. I am sorry please!

Arjun smiled and said - It's okay Daya! Mai tumhara gussa samajh sakta hu. Aur haaa ab se shreya tumhari zimmedari hai meri dost ka khayal rakhna.

Daya - haan Arjun ab Mai Shreya ko khud se kabbi durr nahi jaane dunga bahut Khayal rakhunga usska.

Meanwhile Doctor came and said - congratulations! Ab miss shreya khatre se baahar hai.

Daya (happily) - kya hum mil sakte hai usse?

Doctor - haa kyu nahi? 1-2ghante Mai unnhe hosh aa jaayega fir aap unnse mil sakte hai!

Daya hugged doctor and said - Thank you so much doctor!

Doctor smiled and said - ye to mera farz tha Mr. Daya! Take care.

And he left

After 2hours -  
A nurse came and informed them - Patient ko hoss aa gaya hai! Aap mai se koi bhi ek unse mil sakta hai.

*Everyone was happy to hear that*  
Acp - Daya tum jaao.

Daya ran towards shreya's room-  
He reached there. Shreya was seating on the bed She saw Daya and turned her face other side in order to hide her tears.

Daya went to her bed and hugged her tightly. (Shreya was shocked by his sudden Act)

Daya ( while crying) -Shreya agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to Mai jee nahi paata. Shreya mujhe Acp Sir ne sab bata diya.

Shreya broke the hug and she was very shocked.

Daya cupped her face and said - I am sorry shreya. Please mujhe maaf kar do, jab tumhe meri sabse jyada jarurat thi Mai tumhare saath nahi tha.

Hearing this shreya started crying She hugged Daya tightly and said - I am sorry Daya! Mai aapko bina kuch bataye chali gai. Mai darr gai thi Daya ki aapko ye sab pata chalega to aap pata nahi kya karoge. Please mujhe maaf kar do Daya please.

Daya wiped her tears and said - ab Bass! Jo bhi hua sab bhul jaate hai. Ek nayi suruaat karte hai aur ab Inn pyaari si aankho Mai mujhe ek bhi aansu nahi chahiye. *And he kissed her eyes*

After 2hours -  
They shifted shreya to a general ward and all the CID members came to meet shreya there.

Acp - Doctor hum shreya ko ghar kab leke jaa sakte hai?

Doctor - 1week tak to innko yahi rehna hoga usske baad aap innhe ghar le jaa sakte hai.

Acp - okay doctor.

1week later -  
Daya came to hospital Shreya got upset because no one else was with him.

Shreya (upset) - Daya aur koi nahi aaya aapke saath?

Daya - nahi shreya! Vo ek Case aa gaya tha to koi nahi aa paya. Ab ghar chale?

*shreya nodded her head in yes*  
Daya completed all the formalities and then he took shreya to her house -

In house -  
Shreya was surprised to see all the CID members were present there and the house was beautifully decorated.

Shreya was very happy to see everyone there she hugged each and everyone and said mujhe laga aap log mujhse milne nahi aaye.

Purvi - areee shreya aise kaise nahi aate.

Meanwhile Daya held shreya's hand

Daya bent on his knees Removed a diamond ring from his pocket and said - Shreya Will you be mine forever? Will you please marry me?

Shreya was surprised at his sudden proposal.  
*Her eyes filled with tears*  
She said - yesss.

*Everyone clapped*  
And Daya and Shreya hugged each other.

*THE END*

A/N- finally this story ends here. Thank you everyone for your reviews.  
This was my first story and probably the last one. Thank you guys for reading it. Bye take care.  
And one last time please review. 


End file.
